An Ordinary Meetup
by snowywolf7
Summary: Yuuri's been away for a week, so naturally Victor has been reduced to a lovesick lump. Yurio wants hit something, Georgi thinks it's beautiful, and Mila just wants to take a poor soul along for the ride. Or, an outsider's perspective of our very extra skaters.


**A small piece of plotless, humorous character interaction from an outsider's perspective. Written very late and for pure stress relief, so I apologize if the quality isn't as polished or there are spelling/grammar errors.**

"He doesn't love me anymore!" Was the first thing Ivan heard as he entered the small café lit in a warm yellow glow. He glanced at Mila swinging her head in the direction of the exclamation.

"Oh there they are." The redhead waved enthusiastically at a group of five seated in a semicircle booth. The singular subdued wave she received from Georgi, still wearing too much eyeliner even on his day off, did nothing to deter her enthusiasm. She grabbed Ivan's wrist and guided him around the small circular tables littering the floor space until they stood next to the gathered skaters.

"Hi everyone! This is Ivan, the friend I told you I'd be brining today." He gave a small wave trying to take in the display before him. To his immediately left Russia's skating legend was leaning so far back in his seat he was practically draped over the top of the booth. The younger blond next to him, who he recognized as Yuri Plisetsky thanks to a very short and very hostile previous encounter, was grinding his teeth at the man beside him. Two men sat next to the angry teen neither of whom Ivan recognized. The first a dark haired and serious looking man with a strong jaw and dark eyes. The second with two-toned hair and hazel eyes curtained by some of the longest lashes he had ever seen.

"Well hello there cutie. Glad you could join us." The stranger all but purred the greeting. Ivan blinked, unsure how to respond to the decidedly sensual comment.

"Well don't be shy. Grab a chair" Mila prompted grabbing two nearby chairs and settled herself on the edge of the booth. Ivan pressed himself into the offered space already beginning to question the wisdom of agreeing to "meet a few friends" with her this afternoon.

"You already know Georgi and the angry kitten." Yuri turned his attention away from Victor just long enough to snap.

"Don't call me that!" Before resuming growling at his senior.

"I'm assuming you know Victor by reputation even if I haven't introduced you." Mila waved at the boneless form still sprawled across the café's red cushioning.

"Uh yes." He affirmed hastily. He always assumed the dashingly popular figure skating star, with more magazines covers of his face than most cared to count, would be more…poised?

"This is Otabek, he's a friend of Yuri's" The stoic man gave a polite nod which Ivan returned. "And this is Chris." Mila waved at the man with ridiculous eye lashes. "He's visiting from Switzerland to support Victor in these troubled times." Her last few words were spoken with a soft quirk of lips, the meaning lost on Ivan.

"Hmm about that." Christophe hummed, drawing his gaze away to examine the dejected lump on the table that was the living legend Victor Nikiforov. "I don't seem to be succeeding much in that department."

"It's not your fault the old man is such an idiot drama queen." Yurio growled, kicking his leopard print sneakers onto the table hard enough to make the glassware rattle.

"But Yurio, he left me." Victor whined, staring forlornly at a glass of water. In response, the Russian teen just rolled his eyes and looked at Otabek with the expression of someone exercising extreme willpower not to strangle a five-time gold medalist skater.

"I see you haven't changed one-bit little Russian Yuri." Chris spared an amused smile as a balled-up napkin sailed past his left ear.

"You're right about that. Same irritable 'tiger' as always." Mila completely ignored the glare thrown her way opting instead for a menu that doubled as a shield. "There was one other person I was hoping to introduce you to. His name is Yuuri, but he's back home in Japan right now." At the sound of Yuuri's name a pathetic keening noise emanated from the previous lifeless lump. A silver head came forward to fall on the wooden table with a dull thump.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked tentatively.

"How can I be when my love is a thousand miles away?" The man moaned, his ice blue eyes looking up dejectedly. The only response he received were four eye rolls and a very slight upturn of lips from Otabek. Ivan was surprised at the lack of concern for the obviously very distressed man before him.

"He left!" Victor wailed. "He 's gone and I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye because Yakov insisted on keeping me at practice late." _Okay. So, someone of romantic interest left him and he was still hung up about it._ Ivan gathered from the mostly nonsensical whines. Well he wasn't unsympathetic. He had his own share of unfortunate relationships that fell apart, and he had experience dragging friends through bad breakups. He sat up straighter, cleared his throat, and began to prepare a sympathetic lecture. Before a single syllable left his lips, a dramatic sigh interrupted him.

"Oh I remember the day Anya left me. It was a knife to my soul." Georgi lay a hand over his forehead. "Oh Anya! Why? Her smile was that of an angel's. I love her as-"

"Shut up!" Yuri screamed, he looked ready to throw the glass of water in his hands. Surprisingly, Otabek put a hand on the seething teen's arm and Yuri slowly lowered the glass with only a grumble. Ivan was about to turn his attention to cheering up Georgi when Mila gave a casual wave from behind her menu.

"Don't pay him too much mind. He'll get over it eventually." She frowned at the coffee options. "Probably." He was still concerned about Georgi but a slender hand stretching across the table to pat Victor comfortingly on the shoulder distracted Ivan. Right, he still had a job to do.

"Victor." Lost blue eyes drifted to meet his. "Sorry to hear, but you know sometimes it just doesn't work out. It's probably best in the long run for both of you." Brilliant blue eyes stared at him uncomprehendingly. Ivan decided to try another angle. "Do you think your partner is as upset as you right now?" He asked. Yuri laughed.

"Not likely. He's not a total drama queen unlike the old man here." A one-sided relationship then, that was always more difficult.

"Well you know, it sounds like you're more committed than him. I'm sure you'll meet someone who's better for you." The champion's eyes were wide as saucers when his gazed focused back on Ivan.

"Why would I ever look for someone else?" He said as if the very thought were scandalous. "He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His eyes shine like stars and his smile makes these cute little dimples." Victor gives a contented sigh. "And when he skates, it's like he's composing his own music, weaving his own story on ice."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Yuri cut in finally unable to sit by and listen to the flow of lovey commentary. "He's only been gone a week!"

"And doesn't he get back this evening?" Chris asked. _Wait…what?_ Ivan looked at the table of skaters. This person was coming back? Ivan was starting to feel a vague pressure building behind his eyes that somehow always crops up when Mila wants to introduce him to her rink mates. A small tinkle of bells and a draft of cold wind signaled the opening of the café door once more. Victor's head instantly shot up, his eyes widening comically at the figure brushing snow off his jacket in the doorway.

"Yuuri?" _The person Mila had wanted him to meet but was in Japan?_ Ivan wondered. The entire table turned with various shouted "Yuuri!"s and enthusiastic waves. Even Yuri gave a half wave.

"About time pig! If you were any later I'd have strangled your coach." Before Ivan even had time to ask a single question a blur of silver flew past him as Victor threw himself into the man's arms. Yuuri gave a surprised shout dropping his suitcase in his hurry to catch the taller man.

"I missed you so much." Victor said nuzzling into Yuuri's neck.

"I missed you too Victor." Brown eyes soft as he planted a quick kiss on Victor's cheek. Ivan sat, absolutely baffled as the two made their way back to the table hand in hand, shoulder brushing with each step.

"Welcome back Yuuri, you're early." Mila waved at him as the Japanese man squeezed onto the booth with Victor.

"I decided to catch an earlier flight. I wanted to surprise someone." He explained glancing fondly at the man now resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Perfect timing Yuuri darling. I think our dear Victor was starting to scare our guest." Chris winked in Ivan's direction. Yuuri notice Ivan for the first time, starting a little as he hurried to bow his head.

"Sorry, I'm Yuuri Katsuki."

"Ivan. Umm." There were too many questions in his head to verbalize so Ivan opted instead to just point to Victor hoping that would be sufficient to convey his maelstrom of confusion.

"Victor is my coach." Yuuri explained. "Also my fiancé" He added with a small blush. Victor enthusiast held up his right hand where a brilliant gold ring sat reflecting the light of the café lamps.

"So you didn't leave him?" Yuuri stared at him with absolute bewilderment.

"Leave Victor? Why would I ever do that?" Ivan wasn't sure how to explain so he just looked at Mila for help.

"Yuuri went back to Japan for a week but Victor had to stay in Russia to practice." The smile she finally leveled at Ivan was full of mischief. "Victor's been like this for almost the entire time. It's driving Yakov insane."

"Oh." Ivan looked back at the table of skaters. Yuuri now cradling Victor's face in one hand while Victor pressed soft kisses into his palm. Chris making salacious comments at the couple with a lazy smile. Yuri turning red screaming for them to save it for the bedroom, scooting away from them and closer to Otabek's side which the dark-haired skater had no complaints about. Georgi wiping away a stray tear and whispering about young love while Mila gave a spirited laugh. Ivan picked up a menu and promised himself. He would _never_ agree to one of Mila's meet up again. Ever.


End file.
